Don't pull a con with a con!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday fill for thelittlespanko. (Sorry it's late!) The idea came from friends and was written with their permission. The prompt is as follows: Dean and Neal are at a bar, trying to con people of their hard earned money and their handlers (let's say Daddy Winchester and Peter) find them and decide to teach them a lesson, lol.


This is a birthday fill for thelittlespanko. (Sorry it's late!) The idea came from cookielaura and cordy69 and was written with their permission.

Thank you Trumansshell for being my awesome Beta!

The prompt is as follows: Dean and Neal are at a bar, trying to con people of their hard earned money and their handlers (let's say Daddy Winchester and Peter) find them and decide to teach them a lesson, lol.

"Come on dude, I was here first." Dean Winchester complained to the well-dressed man in front of him.

"Dude? Where are we, elementary school?" Neal Caffrey scoffed at the man in the plaid shirt and leather jacket.

"That's it. I'm tired of your 'I'm better that you' are bullshit. Follow me we need to talk."

"I'm not going to fight you." Neal told Dean.

"I don't beat sissy boys so you're safe." Dean informed Neal.

"I'm not a sissy boy you uneducated hoodlum."

"Son of a bitch you piss me off. We need to talk before we both get out asses handed to us. Follow me! …... Please, okay Please. My name is Dean. I only bite on dates and you're not my type. I've also had all my shots. Would you please follow me?"

"My name's Neal Caffrey. I'm happy to hear you've had your shots. Where to?"

"Let's get a table, you want a beer?"

"Not my normal choice of drink but sure, I'll take a Fisler, thanks." Neal says.

"What the hell is a Fisler? Do they even have that here. Why not a Bud or a Miller or a PBR?"

"Whatever you get is fine." Neal stormed off to the table in the corner.

"You ready for another?" The cute bartender asks Dean.

"Yeah, I'll take a Bud and do you have something called a Fisler?"

"Sure do darling I take it that's for the man in the corner?"

"Yes, thanks sweetheart."

Dean grabs the two beers and heads to the corner.

"Here, now quit whining."

"Just because I have more sophisticated taste than you doesn't make me a whiner."

"Okay, sorry. Look We need to work together or you have to leave."

"Why do I have to leave? Why not you? Just because you have the tough leather jacket on doesn't make you the boss." Neal argued.

"I was here first. But hear me out. I think we could work well together. My little brother and I did this scheme where he would start playing and win then I would come and take over then we'd clean house. I'd be willing to split it with you."

"If I agree to this and that's a big if, we play to see who is the starter and who is the clean up guy. Then we go somewhere else because we would be made here."

"Oh, I know a place over on Washington and Fifth. We could go there."

"Sorry outside my two mile radius." Neal shows Dean his anklet.

"Son of a bitch, my dad would kick my ass if he knew I was hanging out with a criminal. I mean when I was younger he would." Dean thought he saw something in Neal's eye that told him he understood what he was getting at but he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not.

'Did he really just say his Dad would kick his ass. I wonder if his Dad is like Peter?' Neal was thinking but no way in hell he was going to ask. That just wasn't something that was done. As a save for the silence Neal quickly announced,

"I know of a perfect place and it's within my range. I got to ask Dean, how old are you?"

"I'm 23 how about you?"

"Just turned 24 last week."

"So what's with the ankle bracelet? And what do you mean by range?"

"I'm aloud a two mile radius and it's this lovely piece of jewelry or prison."

"Do I wanna know why?"

"I like to take things that don't belong to me."

"Okay, now back to our arrangement. You start and I follow up."

"No, I think it should be the other way around. Think about it, a well-dressed naive man. Who would think that I knew how to play pool? I can act like I don't have a clue and you can teach me."

"Okay we have a deal. Let's go Fisler."

"Very funny Dean!"

"Wow is this your car?" Neal stared at the Impala in amazement.

"Yes and I swear to God if you even think about taking her, you will rot in prison if you're still alive when they find you."

"Over exaggerate much?"

"Touch baby and you'll find out."

"Let's just go and get this over with."

"Agreed, which way am I headed?"

Dean followed Neal's directions and in no time they were near the bar. Dean let Neal out a few blocks away and he parked near the bar. Dean went in got set up in a game and their con started. 45 minutes later Neal walked in.

Neal was dressed in a dark gray suit with a white shirt and a thin black tie. He was also wearing a black fedora with dark gray trim. He looked like a sissy boy Dean was thinking but Neal was right their con would work better this way.

It worked like a charm. Neal and Dean cleaned house! Unfortunately for them, someone from the first bar showed up there and he ratted them out to the men they just cleaned out.

The fists started flying followed by the bar stools. Dean was surprised that Neal could actually fight. They both had their fists pulled back ready to swing when they heard, FBI freeze put your hands in the air. Both of them freeze. They can feel their heartbeats in their ears. They both feel like they were pushed off a tall building and all they see is the ground rushing to meet them.

'Shit, Shit Shit' Dean was thinking. If Dad finds out he's going to hand me my ass big time.

"Dammit Peter," Neal whispered.

"Wait you know him?" Dean shoots daggers at Neal

"Yeah, I guess I didn't mention I work for the FBI did I? Peter is my handler."

"That would have been nice to know!" Dean yelled. 'I'm so dead!' he was thinking.

"Which one's yours?" Peter asked.

"The one next to yours." John answered.

Dean cringed at the sound of his Dad's voice and slowly turned around to stare straight into the eyes of his angry father. 'My ass is toast,' Dean thinks.

"Hiya Dad." Dean spits out his hands still in the air.

"Dean, you'd better have a damn good explanation for this."

"That's your dad?" Neal asked.

"Yeah and he looks as pissed as your handler. I think we're both dead."

"You have no idea how true that is."

"You have no idea how dead I'm going to be either." Dean stated.

"Boys you can put your hands down now." Peter announces.

"Front and center Dean."

Dean is embarrassed by this but knows better than to disobey his dad. He looks at Neal and closes his eyes and runs to stand at attention in front of his dad. John leans in and whispers to Dean,

"You hesitate to follow my orders again and I'll take it out on your ass. I don't care who is here do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"You too Neal. Get your ass over here next to Dean."

"What were you two doing?" Peter asks them both.

They look at each other, their hearts are beating fast. Neal is sure Peter is going to give up on him and send him back to prison or spank him in front of Dean. Dean is worried about the FBI being involved and his Dad taking a belt to him right there and then.

"Neal, answer me NOW!"

Neal knows that tone. The swats are going to start coming into play if he isn't careful and do what Peter orders.

"We met at Angelo's. We were both running a con at the pool table. We talked it over and decided to run one together. He said he and his little brother used to work as a team."

"Is that true Dean?" Peter asks.

Dean looks to his Dad for a clue on how to answer that question. John nods and Dean says to the floor,

"Yes sir."

"Dean Eric, eyes up and you look at Special Agent Burke when he asks you a question. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes sir." Dean says his face turning red at the reprimand in front of Neal and Peter. He looks at Peter and says,

"Sorry agent Burke. Yes sir it's all true. And yes my little brother and I used to run the con before he went off to college. We came here so nobody would see us together before the con."

"Sounds to me like you and your brother both needed a trip to the woodshed to me."

"Yes and we were taken numerous times sir."

"Hopefully your brother out grew it. Maybe you should be taken in hand again to relearn the lesson?"

"Yes sir, I guess it might help." Dean couldn't look in Neal's direction.

"Okay Dean, tell me what happened after you agreed to do the con."

"Yes sir, we picked a bar in Neal's radius and I dropped him off a few blocks away. I went in and started a game. 45 minutes later Neal came in and I "taught" him how to play. We then became a team and cleaned house. We divided the money and were about to leave when a guy from the first bar walked in and saw us. His friend told him we cleaned him out and they came at us. We fought back until you and my Dad showed up."

"Neal?"

"That's what happened Peter."

"Okay Dean, give the money to your Dad, Neal give me your portion."

"Both of them handed over $300.00."

"Damn, you made $600.00?"

"Yes sir," they both answer Peter.

"Special Agent Burke?" Dean asks.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Are you going to um... arrest me, sir?"

"No I'm not. I talked to your father and I feel that he will handle the situation better than arresting you would."

"Yes sir, thank you and you better believe he will handle it. Don't doubt that sir."

"I don't and don't worry, Neal will be handled too."

Dean and Neal both look at each other, blush and smile knowing that they will both be sleeping on their stomachs. They were more alike than they knew.

"Mr. Cayce, you can take Dean and go." Peter tells John then turns to the young man next to Neal and says, "Dean?"

"Yes sir."

"Learn the lesson your Dad is going to teach you! No good can come from this kind of life. Look at Neal and his ankle bracelet. Do you want to be in prison or be forced to live life in a 2 mile radius? If the answer is no, then make the most of what your Dad is trying to teach you."

"Yes sir, thank you I will take it to heart." 'For about a week if he is as mad as he looks.' Dean thought.

"Let's go Dean."

"Yes sir," Dean says and turns to Neal and nods. He follows his Dad but turns and says, "Later Fisler, it was fun, thanks."

Dean meant that. He missed Sam like crazy and this was the first fun thing he'd done with someone close to his age since he left. Neal was fun and sarcastic and annoying. A lot like the older twin brother he never wanted until now.

Neal had to smile at that. He never thought he would like Dean by looking at him. He found he actually was enjoying the company on the con and the nickname grew on him the same way Dean grew on him.

"I had fun too. Now, get out of here hoodlum."

They both laughed and followed John and Peter out of the bar and towards the cars.

"Dean get the Impala and follow me to my hotel now!"

"Neal, get in the car, you're coming home with me."

'I'm so dead." Neal and Dean both thought as they drove to their doom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean tried to play it off and convince himself his ass wasn't in jeopardy because they were up $300.00 and hell the only way they get money is to pull cons for a living. He followed his Dad's truck to the motel he was staying at. He had almost convinced himself that he wasn't about to get his ass handed to him. Then he pulled into the motel parking lot. He shook his head at the motel's name knowing it was a bad omen for the future of his backside. The place was called "Sore in the Saddle" Motel. No more pretending, his Dad was going to tan his 23 year old butt good.

Since this was Dad's motel Dean wasn't sure where to go so he got out of the Impala and waited for instructions. John didn't disappoint. He jumped out of the truck and walked to the room furthest from the office opened the door and went in. There was no need to see if Dean would follow. He had no doubts about that. So he went in and went straight to the bathroom.

Dean walked into one of the cheesiest dumps yet. It was decorated in boots, hats, lassos, whips and saddles. He prayed Dad wouldn't bring on of the horse whips into play. It would depend on how pissed he was that Dean was doing a con with a felon and almost arrested by the FBI. Shit he was so dead. He looked around to see that the lamps were made of cowboy boots. In fact their traditional table and chairs was a bar with stools made out of saddles. So not looking forward to eating sitting on those things. Dean was looking at the surroundings and didn't notice his Dad come out of the bathroom until he yelled,

"Front and center Dean."

Dean jumped and rushed to stand in front of his very angry Dad. John was pacing back in forth in front of his son. Dean's stomach sunk like the Titanic. He was dead.

"Do you want to tell me what the fuck that was about?"

'Shit Dad swore, I'll never sit again.' Ran through Dean's mind.

"What part sir? We run con's all the time."

"So, do I have to spell out for you what you did wrong?" John was about an inch from Dean's face as he was yelling.

"No sir."

"Alright then, tell me why your ass is about to feel my belt."

"Come on Dad, I'm twenty three aren't I too old for that?"

"You'll be too old when you stop doing stupid shit or I'm dead and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Now tell me why I'm about to spank you Dean."

"Because I pulled a con with a con. I should have run once he showed me the ankle bracelet."

"You think son? Really now you decide to think about what you should have done?"

"Yes sir, but in my defense, I didn't know he worked for the FBI. I just thought he was on parole with an anklet."

"That would be a good defense if that mattered. We don't mess with the law. It's too dangerous. We stay away from anyone who has the law on their radar. You know that."

"Yes sir I do. He seemed harmless. But, aren't all hunters on cop radar?"

"Well Mr. Harmless almost landed your ass in FBI custody. That's different we know them or know someone who knows them. It's something mutually understand when working with someone else. Like part of the job. Understand?"

"Yes sir, don't like it but I get it."

"You don't like it because it doesn't save your ass. Thank God I spotted the Impala on the way back in town and came to have a drink with you once I checked in. I ran into Peter. He was on a stake out. He also was tracking down his wayward son and realized that he was in the bar where the sting was taking place. We talked and I told him my wayward son was in there as well. Thank God he agreed to let me see to you and not arrest you."

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't realize that it was a going to be a big deal. I needed money and this was an easy way to get it."

"Well, when things are easy, they usually come with a price. Remember that!"

"I'm sure I will for a few days."

"Keep up the cheek and I can make sure you remember for at least a week."

"Sorry sir."

"You will be. Oh by the way, you're staying here tonight. Give me your room key and while you're sleeping, I'll go clean out your room so you have your stuff for the morning."

Dean tossed his dad the keys and waited for further instructions. He knew his backside was about to be roasted.

"Okay, let's do this." John said looking around the room.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Can we please not do this over your knee? I'll accept the punishment but I'm too oldfor that."

"I agree but the bed it too low and there aren't enough pillows, the bar is too high and there isn't any other table."

John looked and thought. He kept coming back to the bar stools. They were like barber's stool bottoms with saddle's for the seat. He noticed they were adjustable and the idea jumped into his head.

"Okay I want you to take off your jacket, drop em and get over the saddles."

"Both of them?"

"Yes I want your ass in the air over that one." He said pointing to the one on the right. "And your upper body over that one."

"Daaaaaaddddd"

"One."

"Geez alright." Dean slowly took off his jacket and boots. He started towards the bar.

"Two." John stated because Dean was stalling.

Dean hurried over and dropped trou and climbed over the stools. He felt awkward and redneck as hell. But that feeling was nothing compared to his next feeling. His stomach dropped as his dad walked over to the stools and started raising the one his ass was over. Then he lowered the one that held his upper body. By the time he was done, Dean was holding on to one with his upper body and his ass was way in the air over the second one. 'This is going to hurt like a bitch!' he thought because his legs were off the ground which pulled his ass tight and left his sit spots and thighs open too.

John got Dean in the position he wanted him in. Feet off the ground, ass way in the air so there was nothing stopping the belt from reaching all of the target. He took off his belt and Dean cringed at the sound of it rushing through its loops. Dean was surprised when he heard his Dad lay it on the bar. John took up position behind Dean, raised his hand and then lowered it on the target before him.

Dean had expected the belt but not a hand spanking first. To him they always seemed more personal and Dean hated them. It increased his guilt 100 times. John knew Dean's feeling about getting his butt swatted by his Daddy's hand so that's why he started this way. Dean wasn't prepared for the first swat. It had been quite a while and he never remembered how much it actually hurt.

Dean started kicking some on the second time around. John instantly put a stop to it by swatting the inside of his thighs.

"Enough of that Dean. I can use the lasso to keep your legs still if I need to."

"No sir, not necessary sorry."

Dean kept quiet for as long as possible. John was on his third round when Dean started to oohh and Aaaahhh a bit. John almost had the color red he was shooting for. One more round and he would have it. John started back at the top left and brought his hand down.

Dean's resolve broke and tears started falling. He was crying quietly. But he was struggling to stay across both saddles. He just wanted to pull his legs down and be done. He couldn't reach back because he had to use his arms to hold himself on the one saddle. This was starting to be uncomfortable all over not just his butt.

"OWWWWWW, M'sorry," Swat, John kept up his pace. "DDAADD," Swat, "I...I..Owww, " Swat, "I'll think next time please."

"I know you will son. We're almost done with this part." John said as he sped up the hand spanking so they could get this over with. Dean had all he could do to stay on the saddles. He had to force his legs to stay straight to help hold him on. John finished with the hand spanking.

"Okay, I'm going to give you fifteen minutes then you'll get fifteen with the belt. I want you to just stay in position instead of going to the corner. Once we are completely done, then you can do another fifteen in the corner.

"Yes sir," Dean answered through broken cries.

That fifteen minutes seemed like 2 and his Dad was picking up the belt. Dean straightened his legs and held on tighter bracing for the first lick. John brought the belt down hard and Dean yelped.

"OWWW Dad." Dean cried at the third lick. By the fifth he was sobbing.

"You're doing great Dean over half way through son."

Dean felt his Dad's hand on his back to help him hold position. He raised the belt and gave licks number 8, 9, and 10 rapidly.

Dean hissed and arched his back but there was no escaping. Licks 11 and 12 feel and Dean cried out,

"Daddy, AHHHHHH stop!"

John hardened his heart and rapidly gave the last three and dropped his belt to the ground. He ran his hand up and down Dean's spine and whispered in his ear,

"That's it Dean all done. I forgive you. It's okay now. Calm down. You did great. Daddy's here."

John carded his hand through Dean's hair and laid a hand on his cheek. Dean leaned into his Dad's cheek and accepted the comfort of his father. His Dad's hand was still hot from warming Dean's backside but instead of hatred he felt loved and craved the warmth of his Dad's hand. After a few minutes Dean calmed down to just sniffling. John asked,

"You alright to get up now son?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay hold on." John lowered the saddle by his feet down and walked back up to Dean's head and grabbed an arm to help Dean stand at the side of the back saddle. He held on until Dean got his footing. Dean bent down to retrieve his boxers and John said,

"Not yet kiddo, corner for fifteen minutes." John pointed to the nearest corner.

"Awwww Dad, why bare?"

John didn't answer, he just turned Dean towards the corner and swatted him once. Dean yelped, jumped and got in the corner allowing the few tears to fall quietly. John unpacked his weapons and after the allotted time, called to his son,

"Okay Dean, you can pull them up now and come here."

Dean pulled up his boxers and took his jeans off and walked over to his dad. John grabbed his son and pulled the young man in for a hug. Dean clung to his dad for a few minutes. It felt good to feel loved and forgiven. He would fell a lot different if he was behind bars in FBI custody. John broke the hug after a few minutes. He pulled back and looked Dean in the eyes and said,

"I love you son. Please think before you do things that could mean legal trouble for you and me."

"I love you too dad and I will."

"Okay, hit the shower. All is forgiven. Once you get out of the shower, sit and clean the three guns on the bar and hit your rack."

"Okay Dad, you going to get my stuff now?"

"Yeah, I set out an old shirt and sweats for you until then."

"Thanks Dad." Dean said as he turned towards the shower.

John put his jacket on, grabbed the keys and headed out the door when something in his mind clicked.

"Oh and Dean?"

"Yes sir," Dean turned back to his dad.

"SIT while you clean them?"

Dean sighed, he thought he'd gotten away with that one but leave it to his Dad to remember. "Yes sir." Dean groaned.

John laughed loudly, "You thought you had me didn't you son?"

"Yeah Dad I did."

"You're not old enough to do that either!" He was still laughing as he walked out the door.

Dean couldn't help but laugh too. Then he saw the saddle stool out of the corner of his eye. 'How the hell am I going to sit on that and clean a gun?' He thought as he walked into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neal walked to Peter's car and waited for him to unlock it. He opened the passenger door and Peter said,

"Get in the backseat Neal."

"Peter?"

"You could be on your way back to prison right now and I want you to think about that all the way home."

"How does being in the back seat like a child do that?"

"Prisoners always ride in the back Neal!"

"Oh," Neal swallowed hard and climbed in the back. He really hated it when Peter made him feel like nothing but a common criminal. He knows it's to remind him of what can happen if Peter isn't around but it's not a pleasant feeling. He also wondered what the hoodlum thought about that if he noticed.

They were quiet on the way to Peter's. Peter was trying to calm down and Neal was trying to judge how much trouble he was in. Based on the fact that Peter hadn't said a single word, and he stopped Neal short every time he tried to say something, he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a few days at the least.

They pulled up in the driveway. Neal tried to get out only to find that the child locks were engaged.

"Peter really?"

"Yes Neal, really. For one reason, last time you were about to get your ass handed to you, you ran. Next, you're a criminal. You don't get to come and go when you want. If I wasn't on that stake out you and your friend would be in FBI custody and you would be on your way back to PRISON! Do you get that Neal?"

"Yes," Neal whispered.

"What?"

"Yes sir, I get that. I screwed up again and you rescued me again."

Peter waste no time in getting out of the car and opening Neal's door.

"Whoa Peter, I'm sorry. I get it I do."

That didn't stop Peter from yanking Neal out of the car and lighting his backside up with six hard swats.

"Oww , Calm down Peter, AHHH Wow , I'm sorry."

"You get your butt in the house, say hello to El and plant your nose in your corner!"

"Yes sir," Neal headed towards the house and he turned and said, "Peter?"

"Yeah Neal."

"I'm sorry and I really do understand. I did screw up and I let you down. I'm glad you were the one to come save me again. Thank you."

"Me too Neal but that doesn't change a thing."

"Yes sir, I know."

"Okay then, Corner now!"

Neal went in the door and towards the living room. He spotted El sitting on the couch.

"Hi El," Neal said shyly.

She got up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Neal, got in a little bit of trouble huh?"

"Yes, I did. Nothing new there."

El popped him once hard and said, " Don't go feeling sorry for yourself Neal George Caffrey. You do not always screw up. But when you do, we love you enough to make sure you don't do it again. We don't want you to go back to prison. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am. I think I got it." Neal hugged her and said, "I need to get in the corner before 'Daddy' catches me. I don't need him any angrier."

"I'll go make sure he's calm before he comes back in to deal with you okay?"

"Thank you El. You rock!"

"I know I do!"

El goes to search for her missing husband. She finds him sitting on the steps. She climbs down and sits next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts hon." El wraps her arms around Peter's.

"It's just Neal. I don't know why he does some of the things he does."

"He's learning to trust Peter. Sometimes he forgets he wants things different than they were before. That's where we come in as his family to remind him of that fact."

"I know El but sometime I wish the lesson would stick."

"Step up the game a little and help him remember longer."

"How?"

"What was the reason you spanked Neal for last time?"

"For just about the same thing as now. Not staying where I told him and almost getting caught and sent back to prison."

"Okay, How did you spank him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, over the knee, over the table, with your hand or a belt or a paddle. How?"

"With my hand over the table."

"Then make it more personal. If he's being a child try over the knee. Or to make a better impression give him some licks with your belt. Make him go with you tomorrow to pick out a paddle then give him five or six licks with it in addition to what you give him tonight. Get our boy back on track one way or another. If you are punishing him for the same thing, step it up!"

"Thanks hon, I can always count on you to be there for me even if life is weird."

"I didn't marry Ward Cleaver, I married you and I expected it to be weird, crazy, loving, fun and definitely unexpected. No go take care of our boy before he drives himself crazy and takes off out the back door."

Peter leans over and starts kissing his wife. She pulls back and says,

"Get a move on it young man or you'll be next."

"Yes Ma'am!" Peter says as he goes into the house to get Neal's punishment over with.

El gets Satchmo and takes him for a long walk while Peter walks into the living and lets out a sigh of relief that he finds Neal in his corner. He thinks about what to do and decides that he should be over the knee, boxers only and given six with the belt afterward. Now to convince his C.I. that.

Neal hears Peter come into the living room and his heart sinks. He knows that it's time to pay the piper and his ass is what's going to pay. He cringes when he hears Peter call him out of the corner but he obeys.

"Neal, front and center."

"Yes sir"

"Why are you about to be spanked Neal?"

"Peter why are we in the living room instead of near the table?"

"Neal that isn't your concern right now, answer the question."

"Yes Peter, I didn't follow orders. I stayed out late and I ran a con with someone. If you hadn't been the FBI agent on duty, I'd be on my way back to prison."

"Have we had this discussion before Neal?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay so you know in the future if I have to repeat this lesson, the stakes will be higher. You will be punished more severely than this time understood?"

"Yes Peter."

"This is what's going to happen. You are going to lose the pants and bend over my knee in your boxers. I'm going to spank you followed by ten licks of my belt. Tomorrow you are going with me to pick out a paddle and you will get six licks with that. You're grounded for two weeks. Precinct, then Junes or here. Nowhere else unless you're with me or have my permission. Then you will come to the precinct with me to look at mug shots."

"Anyone in particular I'm looking for?"

"Dean and his father. I've seen them somewhere. But out of everything I told you, why did you ask that?"

"Well, you started it with 'this is what's going to happen.' I know that you never change your mind about these things. So, I accepted it and moved on from it."

"Okay then let's do this." Peter grabbed two couch pillows and placed them on his lap to get Neal's butt high in the air.

Neal came to Peter's side and dropped his dress pants and bent over Peter's knee. Peter got him in the correct position, arms on the ground helping to keep himself balanced and his backside high in the air to allow full access from the crown of his ass to mid-thigh. Peter raised his hand and started Neal's spanking. He started at the top and laid one swat on each cheek. He went back and forth from top to the midway point between his knee and sit spots and started back up. Every time he came to the sit spots he paused for about four licks in the same spot.

Neal hissed the second go round as the third lick his the same sit spot.

"PPPPEETTTEEERRR, OWWW it hurts."

"It's supposed to Neal."

"AHHH please stop Oww please!." Neal started trying to get off the pillows.

Two sharp swat that caught him mid-thigh and Peter yelling,

"Enough Neal, we're just getting started so calm down now!"

Neal stopped moving and yelped loudly with each swat. Peter continued the onslaught. When Neal let go and sobbed, Peter finished the round and slid his belt off."

"NOOOOO Don't Peter. It hurts stop please." Neal hiccuped through his tears.

"You don't think it would hurt El and I if you went back to prison? How would we get along without you around? Don't you know it would kill us to come visit you in that place?" Peter was rubbing circles up and down Neal's back. "You're family and if this will keep you safe and out of prison, then this is what I'm willing to do."

"Yes sir." Neal cried.

"Get back up in the same position. You're getting six and they're all going to be where you'll feel them the longest."

With that Neal was in position and his sit spots were vulnerable. Peter raised his belt and gave five full strength licks to each sit spot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OWWWW, OHHHHHHHH, STOP! OWWWW."

Peter dropped the belt and ran his hand up and down the back of the young man over his knee. Neal is sobbing into the floor. He tears are wetting the carpet.

"M'sorry," hiccup, "M'sorry," snuffle.

"Shhh Neal we're done. You did great son. It's okay. You're forgiven. Just have to finish out your other punishments. The hard part is done."

When Neal's sobbing reduced to sniffles Peter helped him to his feet. Neal pulled up his pants and hissed. Peter stood and hugged the young man. Neal leaned in to Peter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"I know you are Neal. Let's hope you learn from it this time."

"I'll try."

"I hear El. Show her you're alive and head up to shower. I'm sure she's got your Pjs laid out already. Then head to bed and we'll deal with the rest tomorrow."

"Okay Peter." Neal said sadly, "I'm really sorry, Thanks for not giving up on me."

"You never have to worry about that Neal. I'll never give up on you. You may wish I did in the future when you can't sit for a week not just a day because I swear if we have to repeat this lesson. I will give you a bedtime spanking every night for a week. You got that?"

"Loud and clear Peter."

"Did I hear my two favorite men in here?" El asks coming into the room.

She walks over to Neal and grabs him in a hug and asks,

"You okay Neal?" as she rubs his back.

"Yes Ma'am." He answers back. Then she lets go just enough to look him in the eye and informs him,

"Okay then, off to shower and bed with you. I laid your clothes on your bed."

"Thanks El."

"You're welcome. Let me tell you another thing. If you put your freedom in jeopardy again, You'll have me to deal with as well as Peter. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes Ma'am, loud and clear."

She kisses him on the cheek and swats him hard enough that he jumped.

"Ahhhh, sorry El!"

"I know sweetie. I'll come check on you in about 20 minutes."

"You're not going to spank me too are you?" Neal whispered.

"Not this time but don't try me again."

"Okay I won't."

He turns and heads up the stairs to a COLD shower to try to stop the burning in his ass. It helps some but Peter tore him up so the relief was short lived. He gets into bed and El brings him a pain pill to take the edge off so he can sleep and a glass of milk. She kisses him on the forehead and heads out to look for Peter.

"Peter, I just checked on Neal. He's okay. I know you hate to punish him but he needs it to remind him to stay in line. He respects you and accepts your guidance so stop worrying." El says as she sits next to her husband.  
"Thanks sweetheart, I appreciate you doing that. But, that's not what's got me thinking."  
"Well what is it then?"  
"It that father and son I told you about."  
"You mean John and Dean Cayce?"  
"Yeah, I know I've seen one or both of them before."  
"You mean a mug shot?"  
"Yes El, and I'm pretty sure that their last name isn't Cayce."  
"This is going to bug you until you figure it out isn't it."  
"Yes but I'll have help tomorrow."  
"Really who?"  
"Part of Neal's punishment just got changed."  
"To what sweetheart?"  
"Well, instead of writing lines all day tomorrow, he is going to looks through the mug shot book until he finds one or both of them."  
"What if he doesn't find them tomorrow?"  
"Then he'll be doing a lot more sitting. I have plenty of books to keep him occupied."  
"Well, now that you have that settled, I bought a $300.00 dollar outfit today. Would you like to see it?"  
"Elizabeth Burke, you know we can't afford something like that!"  
"I still have the tags on it. I guess after you punish me tonight, I can return it tomorrow."  
"Mrs. Burke the things you say." Peter leaned over and kissed her. "Go to our room and find a corner. I'll lock up and be up to deal with you in a moment."  
"Won't Neal hear?"  
"Trust me, I wore Neal out, he's not going to wake until morning. Now do as you're told or I'll add extras."  
"You sure know how to excite a girl Special Agent Burke!"  
"It's all part of my charm Ma'am, Corner now!"...


End file.
